Old Friends, New Enemies
"Old Friends, New Enemies" is the 37th episode of the third season of Stupid Mario Brothers and the 37th episode overall. Description Mario sees an old friend and learns about his new enemy. Overview Mario meets Merlin as he reveals several pieces of information that will change everything. Synopsis Wario makes and important announcement saying that now he has stolen the Truth Stone from Nox Decious, he is truly invincible and no one shall stand in his way. Meanwhile, Ash is playing Pokemon and singing to himself as he walks through the forest when he finds Link. Link is delighted to see Ash and tells Coconut they are saved and Ash asks Link if he is talking to a coconut. Link introduces Coconut and tells Ash that he has been his friend since he got lost in the forest. Ash is slightly creeped out by this, and asks Link if its true. Link confirms this, but he says they are going home now and everything will be fine since they are rescued. Ash tells Link that the forest is a quarter-mile wide in Mario's backyard, he is only been missing for five hours and his beard is fake. Link is shocked by this and says this is impossible. Ash says there is one more thing: Link is still asleep, he never left Mario's room, this is all a dream and he isn't really in the forest. Link says, "Oh," but then suddenly wakes up in Mario's room and thanks the goddesses that it was only a dream. He says he hasn't had a dream that bad since Link's Awakening, and then finds a coconut in his bed. At the Abandoned Shed, Mario finds Merlin, who says that Mario probably wants to know what is going on. Mario says he does and needs to know what happened to him in the Orchard, calling Merlin 'ancestor'. Merlin tells Mario that he is going to tell him everything he can and to brace himself. He says that over a thousand years ago, his brother Nox Decious, had a battle and Decious had already become delusional with anger and Merlin had found someone whom he thought was the chosen one which increased his brothers rage to incredible, over dynamic proportions. It was eating away the very foundations of Nox's spirit, as Decious believed he was the Chosen One and hated the fact Merlin didn't think he was. Mario asks what the chosen one is and what he does, and Merlin says that the Chosen One ironically saves the world and that Decious became what he and Merlin were born to stop. Merlin pauses for a while and Mario asks what is wrong, but the wizard just apologizes and continues to the point, Merlin battled his brother and killed him, or at least he thought he did. In fact, Decious was injured, and was unconscious for over a year. His face was badly burnt, which made Decious realize he was mortal and that he couldn't keep himself from dieing even with his wizard abilities, which is why he began to research the Stone of Righteousness, or as Mario knows it as, the Truth, a false name given by the Gerudo. Decious learned that with the stone he could be invincible, but to make sure no one could take it from him he devised a way to put the stone into his body. Decious used a most ancient magic: "El Nox de la Shateu", which translates as "The Darkness of the Shadow", to create a dark substance that would attach the stone directly to his soul. Merlin says he believes Mario calls this substance The Darkness, and Mario recites "In the Darkness lies The Truth". Merlin says that the Gerudo's didn't mess up the legend that much, they just did not know what the saying meant. Mario says that Decious was able to die because of the Nether Saber, and Merlin says that Decious did not expect there to be a force greater that the Darkness. The Nether Saber was able to cut the connection between Nox's soul and The Darkness, which released the truth, but killed Decious, and Merlin tells Mario not to worry about the truth, as it is fine. Mario asks about the Darkness, and Merlin says the Darkness had been feeding off Nox's soul for countless generations, feeding off his very being, so it knows Nox's power. When the Darkness left Decious' soul, it needed to find a new on to attach to, which was Mario's. Mario asks if The Darkness was what caused the rage, and Merlin says yes, but this time it was smarter, so it was abel to use the power it gained from Decious and combine it to the energy it took from Mario. Mario realizes that this is why he was so weak after, and Merlin said when it had enough power it left Mario, now able to sustain itself, Mario asks where it is, and Merlin says it is the voice Mario has been hearing as it starting to take physical form, as Merlin felt the presence of an arm the day before, but it will have a whole body soon enough. Mario asks what the Darkness will look like, and Merlin says it will take the form of it's most powerful host, so they can assume it will take the form of Nox Decious, only he may be bit more sinister. Meanwhile in the orchard, a dark figure walks over to one of the trees and discovers a beam sword. He takes it, saying he has finally found Nox's Grand Saber: The Black Widow Blade. Smiling, He ignites it, and it is revealed that he resembles Mario... Back at the shed, Mario asks what he does, and Merlin tells him to wait and let The Darkness come to him as there is no need to rush. Mario thanks his ancestor, but Merlin tells him there is no need to thank him, as he lives to serve. Before Mario leave, he asks Merlin who was th chosen one. Merlin says it wasn't Uther or Arthur (Although Arthur was close, he didn't really rid the world of evil), as he has always had it wrong, instead of one chosen one, there are two. Mario asks if he is on of them, and Merlin says he is. Mario then asks who is the second, but Merlin just says "All in good time" and leaves. Wario is sitting on a roof holding The Nether Saber, saying he knows Nilrem's plan and what he is supposed to do, but is angry that it is so difficult. He asks himself if he will be able to do it, as he doesn't know if he has the strength, but decides to do it immediately, and vows to recharge The Nether Saber. Wario then yells in frustration, saying he doesn't know if he can do it. Mario meets up with Luigi, who asks what Merlin said. Mario says that Merlin told him not to worry about it, and Luigi asks what they will do. Mario says that they be themselves. Luigi then asks about their friends, and Mario says that they shouldn't tell them anything, and if their friends say anything, the two will act like they usually do. Luigi then agrees with the plan. The Mario Brothers find Peach, and ask her if she wants to join them in a game of tennis. Peach declines, sayin she has previous engagements. Mario asks about these previous engagements, and Peach says that unlike him and Luigi, she can't sit around and play games all day. Luigi then points out that you stand when you play tennis, Peach sarcastically thanks him and calls him a smart-Alec, and says that she can't play with them today. Mario doesn't get it, as Peach is always complaining that they don't spend enough time together, but when they finally give and invitation to play some games with them she declines the offer, and asks what has gotten into her. Peach reveals that she now has a job at Carl's Jr, putting on a Carl's Jr workers cap and shocking the Mario Brothers, with Luigi saying he was certain the job was at Taco Bell. Mario asks Peach how she could have gotten a job at Carl's Jr, and Peach answers by saying she's a responsible and hard working person. Mario says that he meant by asking how could she have gotten a job their as Carl's Jr is the worst food chain in the world besides McDonalds. Luigi says that Taco Bell would have been a better choice, but Mario just tells him to shut up, and accuses Peach as being a fake. Peach asks the Mario Bros if they are tired of lying around doing pointless activities, but Mario says they need to go fight Wario. Peach says they hasn't seen him looking for him, and Luigi says they don't know where Wario is, but Peach says that is why they have to look for Wario. Luigi then realizes this mistake. Peach says that she doesn't have time for them as her shift starts in five minutes and leaves. Mario starts shouting at Peach on how she could have gotten a part time job instead. Luigi asks what is happening to Mario's accent, saying that he thinks that they have been in The Real World for so long it is starting to have a negative affect on their accents. Luigi continues saying that they have lately sounded more Irish than Italian, Mario disagrees with Luigi's claim, but as he says this, he talks in an Irish accent. Mario then coughs, returning to his normal Italian accent, and says that Peach is right and that since Wario has the Truth Stone he is invincible, so the should find away to defeat him. Luigi asks how Mario knows this, and Mario asks him if he was listening to Wario's monologue at the beginning of the episode. This causes the monologue to repeat itself, and Luigi remembers it. Mario says he doesn't know where Wario is, but has a feeling that if they find Waluigi, then he will take them to Wario. Luigi says that Waluigi left and told them they would never see him again and asks Mario how he could possibly plan on finding him. Mario says that that is easy, as their answer is : Walgina. Appearances Characters * Rich Alvarez as Mario / Darkness / Merlin * Chris Muller as Luigi * Matt Provencal as Wario * Dane Cook as Ash Ketchum * Kent Melville as Link of Coconut * Jennifer Cole as Peach Locations * The Clearing * Mario's House * The Abandoned Shed Production Notes Series Continuity Coming soon! Character Revelations * It is revealed that Mario and Luigi are descendants of Merlin. * Mario is a Chosen One. * The Darkness now looks like Mario. Soundtrack Coming soon! Trivia * The scene with Mario and Merlin talking was filmed during winter 2008 while the second half of the episode (Mario and Luigi talking to Peach) was filmed back in summer 2008. * Matt Provencal acts as Rich Alvarez's double in this episode for Mario and Merlin, a position that was originally given to Chris Muller. This might perhaps have to do with the fact that Richie and Matt are both the same height, while Chris is taller. * The Darkness appears in the introduction of this episode and all of the subsequent ones in Season Three, having not previously been in it. Goofs ''Coming soon! External links * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4ugUl6tbxao Category:Season Three